


Friday the 13th: Chapter 100

by noriblake



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Multi, Ravenbell, braven, rellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriblake/pseuds/noriblake
Summary: Ready for a camp of a lifetime with the best counselors you could wish for? Welcome to Camp Blood, where tonight you shall kick off into week of horrors!





	1. The legend

 

“Lexa! I’m coming! LEXAAH!” escaped from the lucky Clarke Griffin’s lips.

 

“Guys come on, we’re supposed to be working!” Bellamy called out from outside the door and no one else than Raven Reyes appeared to the scene.

 

“Oh, come on, I was supposed to get a toolbox from that cabin”, she sighed and knocked on the door.

 

“Time’s up girls! The least you can do is stay out of the way”, she continued pounding on the door and unfortunately Clarke yelled: “It’s Lexa’s turn! Don’t be such a spoilsport!”

Raven shook her head and received a laugh from Bellamy.

 

“Come on, let’s get you some tools from somewhere you dare to enter”, the sturdy man grinned.

 

He placed his hand on Raven’s lower back to guide her towards a tool shed which was a bit further. Raven was sure to sneak out of his reach before his hand made its way anywhere else.

 

“I figured this would be about the kids, you know? Actually about working instead of grabbing your girlfriend to shag in a new environment”, Raven shrugged being slightly bummed when she wanted to do her best to show the place was worth re-opening.

  
Camp Crystal lake had been closed since 1979 and Marcus Kane was doing his best to get the place up and running again. The camp had been closed multiple times for the cause of numerous homicides by Jason Vorhees and only now in year 1999 he had been believed to finally be deceased. Little did they know what the two weeks before the camp’s grand opening would consist of.

“It is, believe me Raven, their fun will end by the time we’re actually approaching the deadline and a bus full of excited kids will roll in to ban sex from them”, Bellamy reassured and Raven squinted her eyes skeptically at him before shrugging it off.

 

Soon enough they entered the tool shed and the Reyes girl had no trouble locating the equipment she needed. The generators and fuse boxes were totally blown, so it was up to Raven fix them.

“Listen, Raven. This camp is also about having fun which is why we’re here two weeks in advance to take our time on getting everything ready and getting to know each other”, Bellamy spoke leaning on the doorframe with his hands crossed over his chest.

 

Any other male would’ve been eyeing Raven out, but Bellamy was more about searching any sign of emotion on her face. Which he succeeded in when the brunette beauty allowed a snarky grin to rise on her lips.

“Oh Blake, maybe you should stop covering for everyone else and not be so obvious with your goal that every other guy on this earth has”, Raven winked and nudged him before walking off.

 

Bellamy wasn’t that easy to get rid of, so he grabbed the runaway’s arm and asked: “You really think that little of me, Reyes? I must say, I’m disappointed. This is over. Hmph!”

Bellamy started walking away like an annoyed girl and got out a real laugh out of Raven.

 

“We’re apparently going to the same direction, so stop being such a child Blake”, she called out jokingly and caught up with him.

 

“On a more serious note, we met a few months ago on the course. Have I ever been an ass to you to prove my intentions being wrong?” Bellamy asked when they came by a cabin he needed to change the window in.

They both had gone through training to become counselors and originating from the same area meant them getting to know each other on common classes. Of course, Raven had caught Bellamy’s eye at the instant and her personality had made him even more keen on her. But she was obviously, and unfortunately someone who preferred not to share enough of herself to encourage Bellamy to make a move. So, they had been friends with sparks flying ever since they made eye contact for the first time.

“You haven’t, I sincerely apologize, Mr Blake. But you said it yourself, we’re supposed to have fun and not think about the serial killer who is either six feet under or right behind you”, Raven smiled and reconnected the wires.

 

“Hey, check this out. These are messed up pretty bad, I can’t believe what the counselors had to go through. Jeez”, Raven pointed out as the fuse box was almost permanently non-functioning.

 

Lucky for Marcus to get Raven on board to do the impossible.

 

“Fuck me, I’d prefer him staying in whatever hole he has been dug in”, Bellamy knelt beside Raven as he eyed out the fuse box.

 

Raven turned to look at the guy with dark locks framing his face and calmly stated: “If that wasn't the case, remember, I’ll be here to back you up. We’d make it out, no question.”

Bellamy smiled to Raven and thought they were actually having a moment until she pulled an old rug from below him so he fell back on his bum.

 

“1-0 to Raven! Ha, suck that for having a blast Bell!” she burst into a laughter and ran off before he’d catch her.

Did they have a moment? Yes. Was Raven going to let him see her weaker and loving self? Hell no.


	2. Tell your name, age and how you'll die

“Aight, gather up everyone!” Kane called out and slowly everyone rounded up on the scene.

They were seated on logs around a campfire and Raven was surprisingly the last one to arrive. Bellamy was already between Harper and Emori so with a faint upset crawling on Raven’s face, she sat on a lonely tree stump. 

“Great work today, everyone. I know it came suddenly and the assignments were handed off so randomly, but you did well, and I believe you’ve earned yourself an evening off. I don’t know how well you know each other but I guess a quick round wouldn’t be for bad”, Kane, the head of the camp stood up and wrapped the day into a few sentences. 

“If you happen not to know, my name is Marcus Kane. I’ve been counseling on multiple camps in our state for years now and when I heard about police laying off this perimeter, I knew I needed this place to be as amazing and joyful as it once was. Jasper, wanna take up from this?” he introduced himself before giving his turn to a slender boy next to him.

His black hair was tied back to a ponytail on his neck and he wore a plain green shirt with some shorts. His choice of accessory was quite original though, as a pair of goggles hung from his neck. “Yeah, hi everyone. I’m Jasper Jordan and I basically grew around news of Jason and the ‘Camp Blood’. My first time here though, and we shall see who will be killed first”, Jasper said with a serious face (obvious sarcasm) and Kane had to stop him as he wasn’t really into someone spreading fear and joking about a serial killer.

“I think it’s my turn. Hello! I am Harper McIntyre and I just can’t express enough how excited about this I am! I proooomise, we’re all gonna have an unforgettable summer with Mr. Kane right here”, the girl chirped. 

If something Raven hated, it was fake people. And that last sentence confirmed her doubts about the two having an affair. Fine, be adults and do whatever you want with that 20-year age gap. There was nothing much to say about this girl though, she had blonde hair, stylish and revealing flower dress and shoes that were totally out of place when the ground floor was either sand or dirt. Kane cleared his throat after the girl had spoken and gestured quite desperately for Bellamy to continue. 

“Right…Bellamy Blake, at your service. I’m from the coast so if a kid is drowning I’d be your first choice. What else…I met Raven on the training for this but nevertheless, nice meeting the rest of you as well”, he kept it brief and tried to unsuccessfully meet Raven’s gaze that was locked into the fire. Did Raven even need to start eyeing Bellamy to get a clear picture of the guy? He was a dream: dark hair, tan, freckles and muscles that could even break Jason’s neck if necessary. But also, a big heart, eyes that you could get lost in and words that tangled you in his spell. But Raven couldn’t commit, it would mean her unwinding the past she had shoved to the back of her mind and to fully trust someone.

“Emori Bly, small town girl but also feisty and here for whatever you need”, another one spoke up and winked making Raven almost vomit. 

How heinous could most of the human kind be? This…Emori had her hair on a French braid, her clothing was fully black, and an interesting tattoo went down her face. Seemed like a phase she had never grown out of. Again, nothing much to describe. Raven didn’t like adults to be honest, she mostly enjoyed herself with children who had the best answers to everything and who were never too hard to be distracted from the real problems. 

“Name’s John Murphy, but I go by Murphy. I actually was on one of Marcus’s camps as a kid and found my way to be the chef here. Currently co-owning a diner at Montclair if you ever happen to drive by”, the man next to Raven spoke. His hair was grown out and he seemed tired but happy. His clothes were perfect for the occasion too as work was easy with a black top and a pair of swim shorts. That’s why Raven preferred hanging with guys, they never overdid it nor tried to be something they weren’t. Or at least most of them didn't.

Raven was so distracted that she didn’t even notice her turn before Lexa kicked her lightly.

“Oh yea, I’m not as exciting as Murphy, to be honest. But I'm Raven Reyes…yes, I know Bellamy and have previous experience of these sorts of things and being a mechanic so whether you need a car or a kid’s broken heart to be fixed, I’m the person for the job. No, but seriously. Don’t touch the electronics here, rather report any malfunctions to me”, she told and got a barrel of laughs in change. Maybe these people weren’t so bad after all. 

“Lexa Woods and this is Clarke Griffin, we’re dating if you didn’t know already. Shh Clarkey not here! Umm, we come from the south and can’t wait to have a hell of a summer. Thank you”, Lexa spoke up for both of them and even Raven chuckled. They were completely smitten and couldn’t keep their hands of each other. Nothing wrong in young love, just as long as they’d do their work.

“Good, good. Can’t wait to get to know you all a bit better”, Kane spoke up and gulped uncomfortably when Harper winked at him. 

“I think we should call it a night, tomorrow that pier needs to be fixed and the cabins filled with fresh sheets and equipment for the youngsters. Sleep well and welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!” Kane sent everyone on their ways and put off the fire. Lexa and Clarke instantly headed into a cabin they had taken over. The rest went inside the main house which was exclusive for the counselors. Honestly, everyone was happy that the horny couple stayed away from shared places.

Raven, on the other hand made her way down to the beach. The sun had already set, and the stars were shining and slowly fading the calamity away from Raven’s mind. She looked to the distance and could’ve sworn to have seen someone turn off a light in a shed on a lonely island you couldn’t exactly swim to as it was almost far enough not to be seen. It was probably her mind playing tricks on her after all that Jason talk. She wasn’t scared, but Raven knew not to trust anything without content evidence. In this case, the police had just declared him dead after the silence of twenty years. So, she didn’t buy it 100% when there was no corpse to prove Jason dead. Raven had found a perfect spot to look over at the camp further down, the beach and the woods surrounding them. It was silent, and the night was clear. This would be definitely the scene where the killer would rip the damsel’s head off.

“HA I GOT YOU!” someone yelled and grabbed Raven’s hips, causing her to fly forward from the scare. 

She actually screamed and was sure her time had come until she saw Bellamy take off the mask similar to one Jason had apparently worn. 

“You fucking jackass! You can’t just do that! Fuck!” Raven swore and got up pushing Bellamy away so he stumbled back a little. 

“Cool toy, aye? Found this hanging in the basement while searching for flashlights. Came to drop off one to you, here you go”, Bellamy tossed the torch next to Raven, so she could pick it up after coming back from the shock. 

“You think that was funny?! What a shit show, fuck off Bellamy”, she continued raging as she pressed her palm against her forehead. Her heart was thudding in her ears and even a tear ran down her cheek. There had been a time she had just wanted to leave this world and now that she was somewhat satisfied with life, she didn’t want it to end. Like her mother’s did, father’s and everyone’s she had gotten close to, or at least thought she had in her books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep the story in the horror or add some smut?


	3. It ain't that easy

“Hey, what’s up? It was just a prank”, Bellamy asked taking a step towards Raven and reaching out to her.

“Yeah…a prank. It’s always just a prank”, she said her whole body shaking as she shook her head and breathed unevenly.

Bellamy didn’t know what was happening to Raven or what was going on in her head but sure as hell it wasn’t good. She had been reluctant of showing much affection to him, but he needed to help her. So, Bellamy made a bold move and wrapped his arms around Raven. For his surprise, Raven’s shaking hands found their way around his torso and gripped tightly from his warm, soft hoodie. Slowly Bellamy’s warmth radiated into her and her body slowly stopped shuddering, her breaths slowed down, but the tears did not stop, only grew. Yes, Raven Reyes was sobbing against Bellamy’s shoulder and she was allowing him run a circle on her back with his hand as he held her in his embrace.

  
They stood there for a solid ten minutes. Trusting each other to be there like a rock, keeping each other safe like walls and calming each other down like the stars that reassured that you were still here. After being completely tranquil, Raven pulled away and without a word, pulled Bellamy to the shore with her. She sat down on the cool sand and let her toes sink into the waterline where the small waves washed off the tension from her muscles. Bellamy took a seat beside Raven and tried the same kicking off his shoes, and then finally the two laid down to look at the stars. More like: Bellamy followed the doe-eyed girl’s lead, but it still counted.

“I was six years old when my father died in a car accident, he was getting candy to me because I just wouldn’t stop crying. If he had just waited ten minutes I would’ve stopped and every horrible event since that hadn’t been my fault. Then…I grew up, started school and did my everything to hide bruises I got from... Anyways, my mother blamed me and got drunk so often that I had to fear for my life. She couldn’t keep a job for long, so we were constantly moving, and I never made any real friends. I guess her death, five years ago was sort of a relief but at the same time I was left completely alone. With no friends, no direction to go to. I got a job from a car shop and hell, there were times I wished for my life to end. Then a group of children came around and I got to work with them in a new kindergarten. I was happy, I was alone, but I had sunlight during the days as I made someone else smile. That lasted two years before the building was burned by a bunch of punks, and I was left on the road again. Finally, I found my way to the counseling and met you. You know the rest, but I guess I never expressed how thankful I was for you never pushing too much and at the same time never leaving. I was on the end of my road and you saved me, you got me to come here and start something new. Thank you”, Raven let the words come out like a wave that didn’t have an end.

She reached for Bellamy’s hand and he squeezed it reassuringly, so she’d know he’s there.

So many emotions went through Bellamy’s mind. He was angry for what Raven had suffered, he was upset, and he was also glad that she shared this with him and made sure he knew that he wasn’t a pain in the ass.

“You’re still the same Raven to me. I knew you’d been through hell, knew you were a survivor, but now it’s your turn to know I am here for you. Always. I’m not leaving”, Bellamy told glancing over to the girl who had tear stains making small paths down her cheeks.

Her eyes glistened in the moonlight and a warm puff of air escaped her lungs frequently. Her body was still, a top combined with leggings was embracing her and she was quite contently shivering. Bellamy sat up and did the classic but effective move by taking off his hoodie and helping Raven to put it on as she lifted her back from the ground too.

“I am not saying in any way that I know how you feel, Ray, but I do understand what it’s like to lose someone you love. I never knew my father, but my mother was put in jail for stealing food and medicine for me and my sister when we had literally no money. Me having to raise Octavia by myself was the hardest thing I’ve ever done and as my mother rotted away in prison for selling drugs to cover our expenses, my sister went off the rails and straight to juvy. I was alone and found my escape in hard work. Building houses, being a lifeguard on a beach and from anything that paid. It grew me, but too fast as I never had a real childhood. So this, here with you, is something I need to thank you for. You cut me some slack, you know where’s the line and you know how to make me forget about that all shit my life has poured on me”, it was Bellamy’s time to speak and Raven didn’t take her eyes off him.

Bellamy wasn’t crying, his voice was quite calm and steady, but she could see the weight had been taken off his shoulders and heart. How he felt lighter and safe being able to let the words go to the stars and to Raven who understood them and filtered them, so it was easier for Bellamy to carry.

“Bell, I hear you. I really do, so know it’s okay to cry for help when you need it. I won’t break so easily, so put it on me. Let me share your burden and be something more than someone who makes a snarky comment every now and then. I need you and if you let me, I’ll be here for you”, Raven told her soft voice traveling through the air and disappearing to the void the moment after Bellamy had heard her. But those words would never really go away but echo in the darkness Bellamy was holding in his heart.

It was only the two of them, the two gazes locked to each other, not breaking. Tears of relief glimmering in the corners of their eyes and their fingers interlocked. “Don’t you dare to run off now, you opened a door that can’t be closed again”, Bellamy chuckled weakly, but the two got distracted by the wind blowing through them.

“I guess the universe agrees. Come on, we have all time in the world, let’s snooze”, Raven smiled wiping her tears off as she stood up. Oh, how wrong Raven was…but at least she made the moment right. Never letting go of each other’s hands, the two headed into the house and silence fell over Camp Crystal Lake.


	4. Undercover or under covers

When the dusk arrived, Bellamy slowly let his eyes open to meet the first rays of sunlight. He glanced at the spot beside him and Raven was still asleep on the place. She hadn’t ran. His arm was wrapped around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder, their heartbeats being in perfect sync. The two had revealed themselves completely last night without having to take off a single piece of garment off. And it felt better than sex – even though it would most likely be mind-blowing with Raven. Apparently, she had sensed the male looking at her and the feeling of his finger stroking her cheek had woken up her fully.

 

“Hi there...”, she whispered with a raspy morning voice while her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight filling the room.

“Good morning, I’m glad you didn’t take off”, Bellamy told every letter rolling off his tongue with such softness and tranquility in them.

“No way, I made a promise last night and I ain’t a liar. Besides, we still have some unfinished business”, Raven smirked tiredly and reached up to pull him into a kiss. She didn’t regret it at the instance like every other time but knew what she was doing was right. And that’s exactly how it felt when their lips collided and molded together like two pieces of a puzzle.

 

It didn’t come as a surprise to Bellamy who had wished for that exact moment for a while now. He would’ve done it himself soon enough if Raven hadn’t as he didn’t want to invade her personal space too much. Bellamy’s hand moved on Raven’s back to pull her closer and after a decent make out session the two felt like it was time to pull away. During those few months the two had really fallen for each other and now their tale finally started to reach the outcome their destiny held for them.

 

“Let’s head out, Reyes. We don’t want to be the next Clarke and Lexa”, Bellamy grinned as his hand trailed Raven’s chin, then jaw and then cheekbone making sure he wouldn’t forget those features when they’d be separated.

“I’m into you enough not to want sex 24/7”, Raven sarcastically nudged Bellamy before climbing out of the bed. It was in one of the rooms upstairs and hers was just next door. Not that they originally looked any different; en-suites with a bed, closet and a desk. Though Bellamy’s desk was covered in his clothes and Raven had started a collection of vehicle parts.

“But you still want it, right?” Bellamy asked sitting up and looking at Raven who put her shoes and cap on.

“Everything by time, Blake. Right now, I don’t want my ass kicked by Kane”, she chuckled and walked out of the room.

 

It wasn’t until noon when the fresh couple met again and kept on quite a low profile. They were sitting opposite of each other with Murphy and Harper accompanying them. Low profile indeed as Bellamy teasingly rubbed Raven’s leg with his own.

“Wow, Murphy you can actually cook!” Harper laughed and so no one's attention was on the two lovebirds.

“Are you surprised? Thanks Harpoon”, John sighed and left the table.

He also left a questioning face on Harper, so Emori explained to her: “Apparently, you try to catch every fish in the sea and John isn’t really that fond of it.”

“It’s Murphy!” was heard from the kitchen before Kane exited it with their chef.

“Now now, kids. We still have a full afternoon of work and you don’t want to start it with arguments. If there’s nothing to settle, I shall hand out the rest of the assignments. Raven and Murphy fix the busted oven and fridge in the kitchen, there’s honestly a lot to do there so check the whole place as you go. Bellamy and Jasper, I could have your hands on the pier and lifeguard tower while Emori and Lexa set the archery stand and then find me for more work. Clarke and Harper go through the cabins and place curtains and spank the dust and dirt from the rugs. Spread out workers! I expect everything to be done by dinner”, Kane kept a long speech again but gladly it had something useful in it too. Like keeping Lexa and Clarke separated for the afternoon.

 

Raven jumped up and winked to Bellamy before finding Murphy. Rest of the guys went down to the lake and girls to the middle of the camp to do whatever Kane had prepared for them.

“You and Blake, huh? I’m not surprised if we’re being honest here. The guy has had his eyes on you since the moment we entered the campgrounds. Didn’t think you’d be so easy, though”, Murphy shrugged as he began cleaning the insides of old ovens and surfaces that hadn’t been touched for decades.

“That obvious, aye? Well, we go way back, and I feel like the pieces finally clicked together. It’s weird because no, Murphy, I’m not ‘easy’. But we shall see what this summer will have in it”, Raven told nonchalantly as she fiddled with the circuit inside the cooking machine. “Listen, this will take a forever so how about I go get some better tools to get at least half done today”, she suggested and got an approving nod from Murphy who was absorbed into the cleanup.


	5. Lunch break!

Bellamy and the senior counselor had been quite effective at putting the pier back together and fixing so it would be safe for the children. Jasper had also tidied up an old rowboat and that side of the shore seemed to be in a perfect shape. But there was still the lifeguard tower, beach activities and the showers to be handled. And there was enough work for the whole day alone, so Bellamy volunteered to get more nails and screws while the two others would run for planks and other necessities. Little did they know what Bellamy got distracted with when he saw his fresh...girlfriend walking by the storage.

Raven was minding her own business as she wandered towards the cabin Lexa and Clarke had finally let go off until she was pulled inside a storage building. The door slammed shut behind her and before she knew she was pushed against the wall.

“Come on Reyes, let’s keep a short break. Murphy won’t miss you”, Bellamy spoke in a low, seductive voice.

“I-“, Raven managed to cough out, before Bellamy crashed their lips together and her mind travelled back to last night. There was no hesitation anymore, no more hiding or secrets as both of them had come clean to each other. But what they were about to do had nothing clean or pure to do with it.

As the anticipation grew, Raven’s hands traveled to the hem of Bellamy’s sweaty shirt and almost ripped it off him. And the view was as breathtaking as the girl had expected. Bellamy didn’t have a habit of showing off his abs like all the other counselor males, but he definitely had the best body for doing so. The lust could be seen in Bellamy’s dark eyes once Raven lifted her gaze to meet them, and before she knew Bellamy had thrown off her shirt to the corner of the room. He was taken aback by her body too and after a moment of silence, he lifted her on a desk starting to suck on her neck. He started from right below her jawline and made sure to leave a small mark so no one else would even think about going for his girl. He could call her that now, right? Raven let out a light whimper as Bellamy’s heated lips found their way down to her collar bone before unclasping her bra strap and throwing that garment away too.

“Someone’s hungry”, Raven chuckled as her hard nipples pointed at the impatient male that ate her out with his bare eyes.

“Oh, shut up”, was the response as Bellamy silenced her with a kiss.

The chinking of his belt was heard as the muscular body was stripped down of clothes by the man himself. His husky voice whispered painfully satisfying words into Raven’s ear and suddenly all the sarcasm and jokes vanished from the room.

Raven felt her urge grow too, so the two stripped down completely, until Bellamy lifted the girl on his lap and carried her to a table in the middle of the room. She could feel his hard self press against her throbbing core and got a sudden need to muffle her moan into a kiss.

“Bell please”, Raven croaked out and the man did as ordered.

He grabbed a condom from the pocket of his shorts and rolled it on himself. Protection was indeed important as he wasn’t planning to ruin what they had before they’d plan on it. Then Bellamy returned to the table that Raven had spread her legs on and without a warning thrust inside her. The cause of that was a moan as Raven’s walls approvingly took the stretch. Bellamy didn’t move at first as he let her adjust to his size until he finally began steadily pushing in and out. Soon he reached over to start sucking on Raven’s nipple and both were on cloud nine.

“Bell…I can handle it harder”, Raven squealed as she needed her release. Once again, the man listened and began moving his hips on a hard pace, feeling himself come close already. It had been a while so Bellamy wouldn’t be able to hold off for long with this goddess.

“I-I’m close Ray...”, Bellamy let out with a heavy puff of breath as he straightened his back and held Raven’s legs up to fit fully inside her.

“Do it with me”, the girl panted as her eyes met his, a moment before both felt a release.  
  
Raven’s pupils dilated as she felt her lower stomach clench and a moan escape her throat. Bellamy groaned as the condom filled with his sperm before he pulled out to catch his breath. He tossed the protection into trash, and Raven slowly returned from her high and stood up to meet the guy.

“Fuck Blake, you really do know your business”, she threw in a snarky comment before collecting her clothes and slowly put them on.

“I guess that means we shall continue after work?” he teased and pulled Raven into one last kiss before she jogged off to work without a word.


	6. Plan

Murphy had barely noticed Raven’s delay, neither had Kane and Jasper who Bellamy met on the beach almost at the same time. So the day passed. Both of our young lovers’ minds occupied with something else than the work they were assigned to. And the closer the evening came, the more their urge to see each other grew. But that wish would come true earlier than both expected as Lexa suddenly ran to the dim beach. She was in complete panic, her eyes wide and skin pale like snow. 

“It’s…it’s Emori! Jason…he’s back!” she managed to sob out before fainting.

Jasper rushed to her and tried to awaken her, while the two other males began processing what she had told. 

“It could be a prank. Maybe she’s faking it and wants us to go see ourselves at the archery stand. Emori will most likely jump from a bush and try to scare us”, Bellamy speculated wishing so from the bottom of his heart and praying to every God there was that it was all just a joke. 

“I don’t know about that… I mean, is Lexa really that good of an actress to act being in shock?” Kane questioned but they would only find out if they went to see themselves.

“Jasper, take Lexa inside, lock the doors and turn off the lights. Just a precaution. There should be a walkie talkie inside so contact us if…if something’s really out there”, Bellamy spoke looking away and rubbing his forehead. 

As far as he knew, Raven was with Murphy by the kitchens and they’d be safe for now. But God knows how crazy and skillful Jason actually was. So, they split up and the rescue team grabbed hammers with them, just in case if what Lexa had told was real. They quietly shuffled through the dark, moonlit forest, saving their flashlights until they came by the archery stands. At first, they saw nothing, but when Bellamy turned on the light, Emori was laying against one of the targets. Her head was pierced with a knife to the bull’s eye and blood had squirted everywhere. 

“There’s no way she’s alive. Find Raven and Murphy and I’ll head after the girls. Hurry!” Kane instructed as he knelt by Emori to close her eyes. 

She hadn’t even seen it coming but the shock had her body still tense. Both of them wished something were to be done, but now damage control was their only option. So, Bellamy sprinted off to the kitchen while Kane searched every cabin to find Harper and Clarke.

Raven and Murphy had been just minding their own business, cooking dinner as everything was clean and fixed once again. It wasn’t before the lights suddenly went out when the two had a slight panic rising in their cores. The two took pans as their weapons once they heard footsteps nearing them and Murphy was ready to attack, until the face was recognized as Bellamy. 

“Oh thank god it’s you, what’s going on?” Raven asked as she wrapped her arms around him and laid a kiss on his neck. 

Bellamy didn’t answer immediately as he cupped Raven’s face to examine her for any wounds and then kissed the girl's forehead. 

“It’s Jason. He got Emori, but I believe the rest are still alive”, he explained holding Raven tightly against himself and mouthing a thank you to Murphy for keeping her safe. 

Murphy nodded and then made a strange move, opening one of the ovens. He pulled out a full loaf of bread and immediately dug in, holding a pistol in his left hand before the two managed to get a word out. 

“I knew there was something shady about Jason's death, his body would’ve at least been found. Now I’m glad for having this with me”, Murphy spoke with a low, angry voice as he loaded the firearm and put it behind his belt. 

“Seriously?” Bellamy asked furrowing a brow as bringing a gun on children’s camp wasn’t exactly on the book. 

“Good thinking Murphy, though without this mess you would have been in deep trouble”, Raven patted Murphy on the shoulder as she pulled away from Bellamy. 

“Umm, thanks. So what’s the plan, Blake?” he asked while Raven was fiddling with her phone. 

“No reception, we should try the old phone thingys”, she sighed and shoved the device into her pocket. It would mean leaving the building and a quarter mile jog to the main building where Jason was most likely waiting.

“And there goes my plan. You meant landline, right Ray?” Bellamy spoke leaning against a table the three had scattered around. 

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s just not die out there, cool?” she huffed before changing her pan into a knife. 

Definitely a higher chance of stunning Jason now. As the three were just about to head outside, Clarke ran past them. She had the same shock reflecting from her face as Lexa had had an hour ago, but this didn’t even look like a prank. Just as Raven was going to call her out, Bellamy muffled her mouth with his hand and pulled her against him. Raven was trying to wiggle out of his grip, but the moment Jason appeared the three froze on their spot. He had a proper fireaxe with him and as he jogged after Clarke, it was an awful thing to just look at. They couldn’t do anything, or there’d be three more casualties. So, they just sat there on the floor, watching as Jason brutally sank the blade through Clarke’s skull. Her agonizing screams silenced, and her blonde curls slowly dyed in red once the axe was removed. The heavy body fell into the ground and the killer took off to look for the rest of them. During the scene, Raven’s eyes had filled with tears and she was shaking again. She had feared for it and now it was real. She would never want to witness that same event again, so without a word she pulled Bellamy up from the floor and made her way to the house. Murphy followed by too and all of them were dead silent. There was nothing to say.

“Lock the doors, I’ll try the phone”, Bellamy said as he was the only one keeping a cool head. 

He had seen a dead body before, not the murder itself, but still had and he had the survivor’s sense to keep at least the three of them alive. Raven walked to the back door like a zombie, and turned the lock slowly, gazing outside. The lights were still on at the house but Bellamy’s slam at the wall freaked out them all. 

“Damnit, we’re cut off”, he cursed and left the phone hanging from the wall. 

“He’s done this before, so we need to be one step ahead of him. Come on, think guys. How can we get the cops here?” Murphy asked pacing in the room. 

During that Raven had climbed up inside her room and changed a hoodie on not to shiver from cool air at the least. She spoke from the staircase as she had heard Murphy, and the idea was one they were going to go with: “What if we go to the cops? There’s still two cars and a motorboat at the camp, we could search for the keys and get the hell out of here.”


	7. The last breath

Murphy had barely noticed Raven’s delay, neither had Kane and Jasper who Bellamy met on the beach almost at the same time. So the day passed. Both of our young lovers’ minds occupied with something else than the work they were assigned to. And the closer the evening came, the more their urge to see each other grew. But that wish would come true earlier than both expected as Lexa suddenly ran to the dim beach. She was in complete panic, her eyes wide and skin pale like snow.

“It’s…it’s Emori! Jason…he’s back!” she managed to sob out before fainting.

Jasper rushed to her and tried to awaken her, while the two other males began processing what she had told.

“It could be a prank. Maybe she’s faking it and wants us to go see ourselves at the archery stand. Emori will most likely jump from a bush and try to scare us”, Bellamy speculated wishing so from the bottom of his heart and praying to every God there was that it was all just a joke.

“I don’t know about that… I mean, is Lexa really that good of an actress to act being in shock?” Kane questioned but they would only find out if they went to see themselves.

“Jasper, take Lexa inside, lock the doors and turn off the lights. Just a precaution. There should be a walkie talkie inside so contact us if…if something’s really out there”, Bellamy spoke looking away and rubbing his forehead.

As far as he knew, Raven was with Murphy by the kitchens and they’d be safe for now. But God knows how crazy and skillful Jason actually was. So, they split up and the rescue team grabbed hammers with them, just in case if what Lexa had told was real. They quietly shuffled through the dark, moonlit forest, saving their flashlights until they came by the archery stands. At first, they saw nothing, but when Bellamy turned on the light, Emori was laying against one of the targets. Her head was pierced with a knife to the bull’s eye and blood had squirted everywhere.

“There’s no way she’s alive. Find Raven and Murphy and I’ll head after the girls. Hurry!” Kane instructed as he knelt by Emori to close her eyes.

She hadn’t even seen it coming but the shock had her body still tense. Both of them wished something were to be done, but now damage control was their only option. So, Bellamy sprinted off to the kitchen while Kane searched every cabin to find Harper and Clarke.

Raven and Murphy had been just minding their own business, cooking dinner as everything was clean and fixed once again. It wasn’t before the lights suddenly went out when the two had a slight panic rising in their cores. The two took pans as their weapons once they heard footsteps nearing them and Murphy was ready to attack, until the face was recognized as Bellamy.

“Oh thank god it’s you, what’s going on?” Raven asked as she wrapped her arms around him and laid a kiss on his neck.

Bellamy didn’t answer immediately as he cupped Raven’s face to examine her for any wounds and then kissed the girl's forehead.

“It’s Jason. He got Emori, but I believe the rest are still alive”, he explained holding Raven tightly against himself and mouthing a thank you to Murphy for keeping her safe.

Murphy nodded and then made a strange move, opening one of the ovens. He pulled out a full loaf of bread and immediately dug in, holding a pistol in his left hand before the two managed to get a word out.

“I knew there was something shady about Jason's death, his body would’ve at least been found. Now I’m glad for having this with me”, Murphy spoke with a low, angry voice as he loaded the firearm and put it behind his belt.

“Seriously?” Bellamy asked furrowing a brow as bringing a gun on children’s camp wasn’t exactly on the book.

“Good thinking Murphy, though without this mess you would have been in deep trouble”, Raven patted Murphy on the shoulder as she pulled away from Bellamy.

“Umm, thanks. So what’s the plan, Blake?” he asked while Raven was fiddling with her phone.

“No reception, we should try the old phone thingys”, she sighed and shoved the device into her pocket. It would mean leaving the building and a quarter mile jog to the main building where Jason was most likely waiting.

“And there goes my plan. You meant landline, right Ray?” Bellamy spoke leaning against a table the three had scattered around.

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s just not die out there, cool?” she huffed before changing her pan into a knife.

Definitely a higher chance of stunning Jason now. As the three were just about to head outside, Clarke ran past them. She had the same shock reflecting from her face as Lexa had had an hour ago, but this didn’t even look like a prank. Just as Raven was going to call her out, Bellamy muffled her mouth with his hand and pulled her against him. Raven was trying to wiggle out of his grip, but the moment Jason appeared the three froze on their spot. He had a proper fireaxe with him and as he jogged after Clarke, it was an awful thing to just look at. They couldn’t do anything, or there’d be three more casualties. So, they just sat there on the floor, watching as Jason brutally sank the blade through Clarke’s skull. Her agonizing screams silenced, and her blonde curls slowly dyed in red once the axe was removed. The heavy body fell into the ground and the killer took off to look for the rest of them. During the scene, Raven’s eyes had filled with tears and she was shaking again. She had feared for it and now it was real. She would never want to witness that same event again, so without a word she pulled Bellamy up from the floor and made her way to the house. Murphy followed by too and all of them were dead silent. There was nothing to say.

“Lock the doors, I’ll try the phone”, Bellamy said as he was the only one keeping a cool head.

He had seen a dead body before, not the murder itself, but still had and he had the survivor’s sense to keep at least the three of them alive. Raven walked to the back door like a zombie, and turned the lock slowly, gazing outside. The lights were still on at the house but Bellamy’s slam at the wall freaked out them all.

“Damnit, we’re cut off”, he cursed and left the phone hanging from the wall.

“He’s done this before, so we need to be one step ahead of him. Come on, think guys. How can we get the cops here?” Murphy asked pacing in the room.

During that Raven had climbed up inside her room and changed a hoodie on not to shiver from cool air at the least. She spoke from the staircase as she had heard Murphy, and the idea was one they were going to go with: “What if we go to the cops? There’s still two cars and a motorboat at the camp, we could search for the keys and get the hell out of here.”


End file.
